


Подобия

by ejovvika



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nakamaship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда Соломенной шляпы провела порознь два мучительных года. С момента, как половина мугивар отправилась на Зо, оставив остальных заканчивать дела на Дрессрозе, прошло едва ли двое суток. Но этого, если честно, более, чем достаточно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подобия

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика Similarities авторства SUITELIFEFAN  
> Выполнено для команды One Piece на ФБ-2015

Победив очередного плохого парня, повстречавшегося им где-то в море во время очередного приключения, команда Соломенной шляпы по традиции ела, пила и веселилась единственным известным ей способом: с запредельным хаосом и безумием. Частенько, бывало, в пылу веселья они переворачивали вверх дном место, которое только что спасли, а их благодарные новые друзья с радостью принимали участие в празднике, вместо того чтобы переживать о том, как они будут убирать весь этот бардак, когда мугивары наконец-то уйдут.

  
Однако на сей раз праздник проходил спокойнее, чем обычно. Повод для вечеринки был очевиден до боли: Донкихот Дофламинго, шичибукай по прозвищу Небесный Демон, потерпел поражение от пиратского альянса, который в ближайшие месяцы наверняка станет причиной головной боли Морского дозора. Вот только празднества оказались немного подпорчены тем, что половина команды, в частности, кок, навигатор, доктор и музыкант на тот момент находились на далекой Саузенд Санни. После разгрома Дофламинго команда на Дресс Розе попыталась выйти на связь с накама, но то их ден-ден-муши находился вне зоны действия сигнала, то вызов просто срывался. Команда, по понятным причинам взволнованная, порывалась немедленно сесть на запасной корабль, который обязался построить их плотник, но капитан лишь беззаботно рассмеялся и рассеял их тревоги:   
— Санджи, Брук, Нами и Чоппер сильные. У них все хорошо, я уверен.

  
И когда Луффи потребовал устроить пир на весь мир и принести все мясо, которое только есть на острове, остальные с улыбкой согласилась. В конце концов, они доверяли будущему Королю Пиратов, ведь если кто и осознавал всю мощь команды, то только он. Но даже несмотря на заверения Луффи и отчаянные попытки Робин, Зоро, Усоппа и Френки хорошо провести время, в воздухе витали мрачные настроения. Праздник получился грандиозный, мугивары именно такие и любили. Но без Нами, которая любила штрафовать людей, когда они проливали на нее что-нибудь, без скрипки Брука, добавляющей оживления общей атмосфере, без очаровательных попыток Чоппера переесть Луффи, и, что ощущалось сильнее всего, без еды, которую так замечательно готовил Санджи и к которой они привыкли за время в море, все казалось пресным и странным. На празднике их вкусно угощали, но эти яства и близко не стояли с теми деликатесами, которые они ели обычно. Даже Зоро, извечному сопернику Санджи, пришлось признать, что у блюд их кока-завитушки существовал какой-то необъяснимо особенный вкус.

  
Если Луффи и заметил ухудшение качества еды, то не подал виду. Все свое внимание он обращал на чудом воскресшего старшего брата, такого же взбудораженного и счастливого из-за встречи, как и сам Луффи. У Сабо, судя по всему, тоже имелась семейная склонность создавать много шума и устраивать балаган.

  
Луффи дурачился с братом, не прекращая жевать мясо и кидать на команду взбудораженные взгляды, чтобы убедиться, что им так же весело, как и ему. Усопп хотел бы разделить его радость, но просто не мог. Даже после того как Зоро очень терпеливо (и с гордостью) объяснил ему, что Усопп каким-то образом сумел пробудить Хаки Наблюдения во время своего выстрела в Сахарок с дальней дистанции, Усопп не мог заставить себя радоваться, как обычно, пока он не встретится со всей командой и не похвастается им. Одного взгляда на Фрэнки хватило, чтобы понять, что их плотнику тоже не настолько супер, как могло бы. А ведь он выиграл в состязании на самый крутой покер-фейс, чем сильно помог народу Тонтатта в победе над Дофламинго.

  
— Странное чувство, не так ли, Усопп-кун?   
— О чем ты, Робин?  
Робин, обращаясь к нему, прервала свой разговор с Ло, и по ее понимающей улыбке и взгляду Усопп понял, что ей тоже странно находиться в разлуке. Даже Ло как будто понимал их чувства. Усопп даже хотел спросить, почему у Ло такая печаль в глазах, ведь он отомстил человеку, которого долгие годы хотел убить, но не успел задать вопрос. Судя по всему, Ло теперь, когда мугивары помогли ему победить Дофламинго, не зная его истинных мотивов, много больше доверял им.   
— Я уже почти год не видел свою команду, — Ло поднял свою бутылку саке и сделал большой глоток.

  
Слова Трафальгара моментально вернули Усоппа на два года назад, когда его команду раскидало по всему свету. Это была мучительная тоска, когда страшно хотелось увидеть хоть кого-нибудь из команды, но и Усоппу, и остальным нужно было преодолеть это испытание с четким пониманием: команда должна не просто встретится в назначенный их капитаном день, но стать сильнее, чтобы помочь Луффи в Новом Мире. Усопп даже представить не мог смятение Ло, который покинул команду ради ее же безопасности, чтобы держать ее подальше от своей войны с Дофламинго. И какую боль пришлось пережить пиратам Сердца, когда их капитан ушел. 

  
— Мы направимся на Зо сразу после праздника, Ло-сан. И ты снова их увидишь.   
— … Спасибо, Нико Робин.  
От мысли, что не ему одному плохо, Усопп немного расслабился и вернулся к еде. Параллельно он наблюдал, как Луффи носится вокруг и кричит, что у него горят волосы, а второй по значимости человек в революционной армии, который, похоже, еще не до конца обуздал свои новые способности, в панике бегает за ним и пытается потушить. Все это выглядело до смешного нелепо, и Усоппу становилось легче, так что он смотрел и хихикал над выходками его капитана.  
Вдруг за их спинами раздался громкий взрыв. Все повернулись в сторону нового источника какофонии, а Усопп неосознанно схватился за рогатку. За два года в смертельно опасных джунглях он стал еще более дерганным, чем раньше, и пусть определенный уровень бдительности снайперу только на пользу, но Усопп вздрагивал каждый раз, как слышал громкий звук, и это бесило его до невозможности.

  
Толпа уже окружила то, что поначалу походило на огромное облако пыли, в котором двое орали друг на друга. Пыль начала оседать, и перед глазами Усоппа предстали мечник с длинными, светлыми, идеально уложенными волосами и странный парень с зеленым ирокезом. Между ними шел жутковатый бой: первый беспорядочно размахивал мечом, словно пытался прорубиться сквозь невидимую стену впереди, а второй скрестил перед собой средний и указательный палец.   
— Сдохни, трусливое дерьмо!   
— Эй, не стоит грубить, сукин ты сын! Я ведь просто сказал, что у тебя волосы, как одна большая блондинистая швабра!  
— ТЫ УМЕРЕТЬ ХОЧЕШЬ, ДА?   
— ДА Я ТЕБЕ НЕ ПО ЗУБАМ, КРАСАВИЦА! 

  
Робин хихикнула.   
— Я была с ними, когда мы пытались перелететь через поля с подсолнухами. Эти молодые люди столь же галантны, сколь темпераментны.  
Усопп недоверчиво оглянулся на дерущуюся парочку. Они оба выглядели очень целеустремлённо в своем намерении убить друг друга, но по силе оказались настолько равны, что не могли причинить друг другу серьезного вреда. Даже когда парень с зеленым ирокезом стал разбрасывать повсюду свои вроде-как-барьеры, а мечник начал двигаться так быстро, что Усопп едва его видел. Спустя пару минут бездумного наблюдения его посетило странное чувство, что все происходящее кажется ему до боли знакомым. Усопп в недоумении прищурился, не отводя глаз от стычки. Он обернулся, и Френки перехватил его взгляд. Его, казалось, это зрелище поразило так же, как и Усоппа.   
— Братец Длиннонос… Ты видишь то же, что и я?

  
Усопп снова посмотрел на драку, которая к тому моменту уже распугала своих прежних любопытствующих зрителей, убедился, что зрение его не обманывает, а потом обернулся к Френки и кивнул.   
— Я вижу, но не верю своим глазам.

  
Зеленые волосы, светлые волосы. Есть. Чудовищно дурной характер. Есть. Ярко выраженное стремление повозить друг друга лицом по земле. Есть.  
Робин, казалось, совсем не напрягал хаос снаружи, возможно, потому что она привыкла к подобному, когда столкнулась с этими двумя во время событий на Дресс Розе. Вместо этого она повернулась к их собственному мечнику, который в тот момент сидел, прислонившись к стене, и пытался спать. Три катаны для сохранности лежали у него на плече.   
На стене за спиной Зоро выросла рука и деликатно похлопала его по плечу, отчего Зоро всхрапнул, но открыл глаза. Он перехватил лукавый взгляд Робин и проворчал:  
— Что случилось?

  
Робин указала на Кавендиша и Бартоломео, которые по-прежнему пытались перегрызть друг другу глотки и, кажется, не собирались заканчивать с этим занятием в ближайшем будущем.   
— Мечник-сан, ничего знакомого не замечаете?

  
Зоро лениво взглянул на новых союзников, которые очень увлеченно мутузили друг друга. Задумался на пару мгновений, потом поджал губы.  
— М-м, — Зоро проигнорировал веселящуюся Робин и снова закрыл глаза, возвращаясь к сну. Но Робин и так знала, что мог бы ответить Зоро. Находясь вдали от своих друзей даже недолго, они скучали настолько, что стали искать подобия им, пусть даже среди союзников. Конечно, приятно на какое-то время освободиться от долгов Нами, от леденящего душу смеха Брука, от непрекращающихся попыток Чоппера полечить кого-нибудь, от раздражающего волокитства Санджи за женской частью команды. Но такими их и любили, и если бы кто-нибудь предложил сократить время порознь в обмен на небольшую вечеринку, все присутствующие согласились бы, не задумываясь. И что-то им подсказывало, что четверо, которые шли сейчас под парусами Саузенд Санни, думали ровно так же. Команда переглянулась и разошлась. Френки спустился в доки, чтобы приступить к созданию нового, пусть и незапланированного, но все так же до мелочей продуманного корабля. Зоро, титаническим усилием заставив себя проснуться, направился в замок к королю Рику, чтобы известить его об их отплытии. Робин решила сообщить Ло и Кинемону, что примерно через час они снимаются с якоря. А Усопп пошел к капитану и, тщательно подбирая слова, сказал ему, что хоть у них и существует традиция закатывать вечеринки на каждом острове, но без Санджи, Нами, Брука и Чоппера праздновать как-то неправильно. Луффи взглянул на него пристально, а потом широко улыбнулся:  
— Так давайте их найдем.

  
И вскоре Усопп увидел, как Сабо утешающе похлопал по плечу своего брата, у которого слезы стояли в глазах, а потом стиснул Луффи в зубодробительном объятии.   
Команда Соломенной шляпы провела порознь два мучительных года. С момента, как половина мугивар отправилась на Зо, прошло едва ли двое суток. Но этого, если честно, было более чем достаточно.

 


End file.
